clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Barkjon/5
Hi! This is the talk page of Barkjon. Feel free to post a message. My old talk page is at: Archive:Barkjon talk 4. New skin vote. Do you know who is organizing a vote for the new skin? --[[User:Tigernose|'TiG3rn0se']] [http://clubpenguin.wikia.com/index.php?title=User_talk:Tigernose&action=edit&section=new|'Talk Penguin at my resort!'] 18:09, 19 December 2008 (UTC) Judge Hiya! I know I haven't been visiting for a long time, but anyway, I'm setting up a contest to see who's the coolest penguin in the wiki. Please refer to my user page. Anyway, I want you as a judge in the contest. I was thinking of the most trusted penguin in the wiki, and I found you. So just tell me if you accept the invitation, and don't hesitate to tell me if you see something missing in the contest mechanics and stuff like that. By the way, if you need help, I'm also a judge, and if you want to, you can ask TurtleShroom if he's interested in being a judge. Only him! I trust him, too. Keep cool! --Ocnarf rocks 14:18, 20 December 2008 (UTC) Hello! I'm Spongebobrocks09, I've been a User for about 3 months and I know you are 2nd webmaster so do you want to meet on CP? Snow board,Iceberg, the name's 07sandy, i'm safe chat, so talk in safe chat. --Spongebobrocks09 22:04, 21 December 2008 (UTC) Aloha! Hey, what's up? --[[User:Sk8rbluscat|''Sk8rbluscat]]TALK TO ME!'' 22:18, 21 December 2008 (UTC) Yo! What's up? --[[User:Sk8rbluscat|''Sk8rbluscat]]TALK TO ME!'' 22:31, 21 December 2008 (UTC) Do you have school tomorrow? I do. :( --[[User:Sk8rbluscat|''Sk8rbluscat]]TALK TO ME!'' 22:33, 21 December 2008 (UTC) Homeschooling... YUCK... You never leave home to go to school. --[[User:Sk8rbluscat|''Sk8rbluscat]]TALK TO ME!'' 22:39, 21 December 2008 (UTC) My parents are thinking about homeschooling me. --[[User:Sk8rbluscat|''Sk8rbluscat]]TALK TO ME!'' 22:43, 21 December 2008 (UTC) Your sister used to edit Club Penguin Wiki??? --[[User:Sk8rbluscat|''Sk8rbluscat]]TALK TO ME!'' 22:44, 21 December 2008 (UTC) The only thing I like to do is sit in front of the computer all day! --[[User:Sk8rbluscat|''Sk8rbluscat]]TALK TO ME!'' 22:45, 21 December 2008 (UTC) I forgot to ask you, do you notice anything different about my signature? --[[User:Sk8rbluscat|''Sk8rbluscat]]TALK TO ME!'' 22:45, 21 December 2008 (UTC) Im Homeschooled too! --[[User:Metalmanager|'Metalmanager']] [[User talk:Metalmanager| Im Awesome, you're not, Deal with it!]] 22:46, 21 December 2008 (UTC) My friend created an account, he is Ncr1997. --[[User:Sk8rbluscat|''Sk8rbluscat]]TALK TO ME!'' 22:46, 21 December 2008 (UTC) By the way, on Wikipedia, have you gotten my Smile from Skater? --[[User:Sk8rbluscat|''Sk8rbluscat]]TALK TO ME!'' 22:48, 21 December 2008 (UTC) I will welcome Princesscorn, your sister. --[[User:Sk8rbluscat|''Sk8rbluscat]]TALK TO ME!'' 22:49, 21 December 2008 (UTC) You welcomed her already... --[[User:Sk8rbluscat|''Sk8rbluscat]]TALK TO ME!'' 22:50, 21 December 2008 (UTC) I was just wondering, who is the youngest user on this wiki? --[[User:Metalmanager|'Metalmanager']] [[User talk:Metalmanager| Im Awesome, you're not, Deal with it!]] 22:53, 21 December 2008 (UTC) Congratulations! You are the 3rd person to make 3000 edits!!!! --[[User:Sk8rbluscat|''Sk8rbluscat]]TALK TO ME!'' 22:53, 21 December 2008 (UTC) Yours were all more useful than mine. --[[User:Sk8rbluscat|''Sk8rbluscat]]TALK TO ME!'' 22:54, 21 December 2008 (UTC) I like having you on this Wiki. Without you, this Wiki would collapse and this Wiki would be chaotic. --[[User:Sk8rbluscat|''Sk8rbluscat]]TALK TO ME!'' 22:56, 21 December 2008 (UTC) See you tomorrow. --[[User:Sk8rbluscat|''Sk8rbluscat]]TALK TO ME!'' 22:57, 21 December 2008 (UTC) Hi Barkjon Hi barkjon, i was wondering if you would like to meet up and play some Jitsu rounds. --[[User:Hat Pop|'Hat Pop']] TALK 2 DA HAT! 20:48, 22 December 2008 (UTC) I have like 50 pages to delete. Delete them for me! User:Teesam/Parties/Coffee User:Teesam/Parties/Town User:Teesam/Parties/Plaza User:Teesam/Parties/Ski User:Teesam/Parties/Gift User:Teesam/Parties/Dance User:Teesam/Parties/Dojo Can you unprotect the page Parties? I will not put the 2002-2004 parties except i have a reference. If I have i will tell you and give you a link. But if there is no link I will not edit -- 17:08, 23 December 2008 (UTC)